El oeste es equidistante
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Casilde Galeno es ayudante de bibliotecaria y desconoce por qué el Ala Oeste de Beauxbatons está prohibida. Pero no tiene más curiosidad que la de muchos alumnos...


**Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling**

**_Esta historia participa en el reto "Más allá del Reino Unido" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

* * *

**El oeste es equidistante.**

La biblioteca de Beauxbatons sólo ha estado cerrada un día en manos de Marjorie Collet. Cuando entró su nueva adquisición, una nueva mano que le ayudaría con el enorme lugar.

La joven madre seguía vistiendo de luto por la muerte de su marido, haría tres meses, luto que la escuela le permite llevar en señal de respeto. Sabe que no lo puede llevar toda la vida, sobretodo porque es joven y tiene mucho que vivir por delante. Debe de ser fuerte, como su hija, que la acompaña en aquel camino.

Marjorie lleva ocupando el puesto de bibliotecaria desde los veintidós años. Al principio solo era por los momentos de verano. Cuando su hija tenía cuatro años, pasó a tener el horario de curso lectivo, teniendo libres las vacaciones. Y ahora compartiría el puesto con esta hija, Casilde Galeno.

La pequeña de los Galeno-Collet tiene dieciséis años y ha dejado su escuela muggle, con la muerte de su padre y tras tener bastantes discusiones al respecto con Marjorie, quien no quería que lo hiciera. Casilde es squib y aquella es la primera vez que está en Beauxbatons. Ha tenido aquel sueño desde niña, de entrar en la escuela con siete años y estudiar aquellas asignaturas que sonaban tan interesante. Por ello ahora mira todo con interés. Le hace numerosas preguntas a su madre y confirma viejas historias con las que ha crecido.

Tuvo la idea de ir a la escuela cuando se vio en casa sola. La escuela le parecía bastante difícil de pasa y ayudar a su madre, y sobre todo, estar cerca de ella, le parecía algo más plausible. Se reunió con la directora de la escuela en Cordes-sur-Ciel, el pueblo mágico cercano a la escuela y hablaron a solas, cosa que le pidió expresamente a su madre, quien le insistió demasiado para acompañarla. Casilde no quería. Aquello era algo que debía de hacer ella sola. Todavía no necesitaba que le sacaran las castañas del fuego, por no hablar de la imagen de enchufada que podría dar en la escuela, siendo aquel su primer trabajo.

La directora aceptó de manera inmediata, tras escuchar a la niña. De todas formas, pensaba, debía de buscar a alguien. Marjorie ya no podía echarse atrás.

La mencionada mujer llevó a Casilda por todos los sitios de la escuela, las habitaciones, las aulas, el campanario adjunto a la escuela, el comedor, los terrenos, la dirección de la escuela… y sobretodo la biblioteca, el lugar donde pasaría bastante tiempo.

Allí, le explica las distintas sesiones que tiene la biblioteca. Mayormente, los libros se ordenan por las asignaturas y luego por autor. Hay algunos libros que sólo se pueden coger por orden expresar de algún profesor. Libros que se encuentran almacenados en la zona de la biblioteca con menos luz y con el grado de humedad adecuado para ellos. Es necesario hacerlo de ese modo para que se conserven, puesto que algunos tiene muchos siglos de antigüedad.

Cuando ve como su madre ordena los libros y el método de búsqueda que tiene, siente como se le viene el mundo encima porque todo es por magia y sin moverse del mostrador. Ella carece de eso y por lo tanto tiene que empezar el método tradicional, echar mano de cartulinas y tejuelos y recorrerse media biblioteca en cada viaje. Echar mano de su altura y en caso de no ser suficiente, un caso bastante probable puesto que Casilde no es que destaque mucho por su altura, de la escalera que hace tanto tiempo que no se usa, que se escucha oxidada. Marjorie tiene paciencia con su hija y tras explicarle todos los trucos para llevar una biblioteca con cientos de alumnos y no morir en el intento, la deja ordenando unos cuantos libros que los alumnos habían devuelto el día anterior, mientras ella pone en marcha de nuevo el sitio. Cerrar toda la mañana ha ocasionado que haya varias demandas pendientes que debe de resolver aprovechando la hora de la comida.

Casilde debe de ir de un lado a otro de la biblioteca transportando los libros. Los primeros los lleva de uno en uno, pero en cuatro o cinco viajes ya puede andar por las estanterías llevando aquellos libros de las asignaturas que más se repiten, Historia de la magia, Alquimia y Magia Ancestral.

Al tener que ir de un lado a otro ocasiona que tenga que pasar en numerosas ocasiones por el enorme ventanal que da al patio interior de la escuela y al ala oeste del edificio. No recuerda que Marjorie la haya llevado por aquel lado.

Espera a terminar de ordenar los libros para acercarse a su madre, está atendiendo a un par de gemelos. Se coloca fuera del mostrador, y mientras Marjorie habla con uno de ellos, el que tiene el pelo más corto y castaño. El otro, con el pelo recogido en una coleta, no deja de mirar a la joven ayudante de la bibliotecaria. Casilde intenta ignorar aquella mirada, pero no lo logra y de vez en cuando le mira de reojo.

Finalmente, Marjorie les entrega un par de libros que ambos hermanos se reparten para llevar.

—Tenéis quince días para devolverlos.—Les informa con una amable sonrisa, antes de quedarse mirando a ambos fijamente.—¿Charles—señala al chico de pelo más largo— y Claude?—Se vuelve al otro chico.

—¡Exacto!—Ambos hablan a la vez con una enorme sonrisa. Casilde no les hecha más de once años. Quizás doce.

—Ahora que Charles tiene el pelo más largo es fácil diferenciaros. No te lo cortes. Te queda muy bien—Le dijo apoyando los codos en el mostrador.

Ambos sonrieron ampliamente antes de salir de allí. Claude es el primero en salir, Charles se queda mirando unos instante más a la joven, antes de seguir a su hermano corriendo.

—Qué chicos más raros…—No puede evitar comentar, cuando ya se han marchado, mirando el pasillo por el que se han ido, el que lleva a la puerta.

—Son unos chicos muy simpáticos.—Le aseguró ella, volviéndose para mirarla.

—Nunca he dicho que no lo sean.—Deja de hablar cuando su madre le pone delante dos pilas de libros que cubren su cuerpo, lo cual no es muy difícil. Es un sutil gesto para decirle que tiene que seguir ordenando.

Casilde abre la pila echándola hacia los lados y cuando Marjorie nota aquel gesto, se vuelve a su lado.

—¿Ocurre algo?—Le pregunta con curiosidad. No puede ocultar que aunque en un principio no quería que su hija dejara la escuela, y menos para que trabajara allí, aunque cuando se vuelve hacia ella, y la mira, no puede evitar que la felicidad la embriague, y no sólo porque Casilde se parezca a su padre, sino porque no puede evitar negar que ya no se siente tan sola en aquel colegio inmenso.

—Mamá, ¿por qué no hemos ido al ala oeste?—Su voz es curiosa, mientras apoya los brazos en las pilas de libros.

—Es un sitio peligroso, Casilde. No debes de ir allí—Le habla con cierta severidad, mientras le aparta el pelo de la cara y se lo coloca detrás de la oreja. La chica sólo puede asentir con la cabeza con una sonrisa—Y ahora ordena estos libros, ¿vale?

No sabe qué peligros tiene aquella zona, pero decide no preguntar más. Porque no quiere tener la curiosidad, mezclada con la imprudencia sobre aquella ala.

* * *

Casilde tiene dieciocho años y corre por Beauxbatons como si fuera una chiquilla de ocho. Es fin de semana y su madre le ha dado el sábado libre, el cual decide pasarlo con Dominique Noel. La joven bibliotecaria ha decidido darle una oportunidad al joven profesor de Historia de la Magia, quien lleva casi un año cortejándola de manera descarada, y ya llevan un mes juntos.

No sabe cómo han acabado jugando al escondite. Pero le toca a Dominique contar en el aula en la que da clase y a ella correr, esconderse y evitar que la encuentre.

La joven morena corre por los pasillos de la escuela sin percatarse de que toma la dirección a la zona oeste. Aunque sólo se da cuenta cuando es demasiado tarde, cuando nota que aquellos cuadros paisajísticos que decoran toda la escuela, han desaparecido. Aquello llama la atención de Casilde quien ama los cuadros que adornan la escuela, por lo que aquella situación hace que se detenga. Mira a los lados y camina despacio. Cuenta mentalmente que Dominique ya debe de haber terminado la cuenta atrás y se da la vuelta.

De un momento a otro, el pasillo se ha vuelto infinito y no es capaz de ver el final del mismo. Sabe que algo no va bien.

Retoma la posición original y echa a correr, pero parece que no se mueve del sitio. Empieza a pensar que sea víctima de una broma de Dominique, pero no cree que haya sido eso. Dominique es profesor de Historia lo que le clasifica de aburrido.

Se detiene al notar que algo le golpea el rostro. No lo ve, pero supone que ha sido una ráfaga de viento, contra todo lo que pudiera parecer, puesto que no hay ninguna ventana cerca. Ha oído hablar de fantasmas, y en los dos años que lleva en la escuela, ha visto a unos cuantos, pero aquello no parecía ser ningún fantasma, por lo que pronto se queda sin ideas respecto a lo que pudo ser eso. Vuelve a notar de nuevo lo mismo, esta vez desde el lado contrario.

Sucesivamente, las ráfagas de aire se fueron haciendo más constantes y fuertes. Casilde acaba por dejarse caer al suelo antes de que el propio aire la acabase tirando.

La fuerza de las ráfagas se incrementaron, comenzando a quitarle el aire. Sabiendo que aquello era algo que debería de haber hecho hace tiempo, gritó hasta que se terminó de quedar sin aire.

No quería que su vida acabara allí.

Su vida no podía terminar así.

Aunque por otro lado. Beauxbatons era un buen lugar para morir.

* * *

Dominique Noel no se había separado en ningún momento de la quinta cama de la enfermería. Había cancelado sus clases y llevaba tres días allí. Tres días en los que Casilde Galeno no daba señales de despertar.

Había dado la voz de alarma cuando no fue capaz de encontrarla tras varias horas de búsqueda y sin responder a sus llamados. Casilde no solía actuar así. Pronto, varios profesores se unieron a la búsqueda y recorrieron toda la escuela, su interior y su exterior. La preocupación se extendió por los rostros de todos cuando sólo les quedaba un sitio.

Nadie se atrevía a entrar en el Ala Oeste de Beauxbatons. Salvo Dominique. El joven estaba dispuesto a entrar y arriesgar su vida si con ello lograba ayudar a Casilde. Conseguir su cuerpo. Rescatarla. No hizo falta aquello. Cuando todos se estaban debatiendo frente al último cuadro del pasillo del oeste, Casilde apareció arrastrándose. Dominique salió corriendo a un arriesgo de ponerse en peligro y nadie le detuvo.

La cogió en brazos y salió a correr hacia el grupo.

—¡Está inconsciente!

El murmullo se hizo notable mientras Dominique se iba a la enfermería corriendo aunque antes siquiera de que pudiera llegar salir de la zona de peligro, una mujer con ciertos rasgos semejantes a la chica que llevaba en sus brazos llegó corriendo con el rostro desencajado.

—¿Está bien?—Le acaricia el cabello a la niña antes de mirar al joven a los ojos.

—Acaba de salir del Ala Oeste. Iba a llevarla a la enfermería.

Sale corriendo antes de que Marjorie pueda decir algo más. La mujer se queda mirando al resto del profesorado, puesto que los alumnos han sido llevados a sus dormitorios para la búsqueda. Su rostro es aun más preocupado que antes si puede ser.

—Pero mi hija no es bruja… No le ha pasado nada malo, ¿verdad?

Ninguno respondió.

* * *

Nota como su cuerpo es arrastrado y lo primero en lo que piensa es en las numerosas historias que ha escuchado. Teme que la estén llevando hacia el otro mundo y comienza a removerse. No termina. Diversas sensaciones vienen y van. Sin comienzo ni final.

De pronto, cuando la calma viene y llega a aquel punto de mente en blanco que le hacer dar cuenta de las diversas cosas que le rodean. La oscuridad pasa a la luz se suceden varias veces y de ven en cuando nota un cosquilleo en la frente, en la mano, en la cara que hace que se revuelva. Tiene hambre. Y tiene los ojos cerrados. Se encuentran los párpados tras muchos intentos y despacio los abre.

La luz le molesta y parpadea un par de veces. Lo primero que ve es a un joven. El cabello comienza a tomar color. Un castaño claro. Los ojos, verdes que tienen enorme ojeras, aunque luce una enorme sonrisa, mientras pasa su mano para acariciarle el cabello, apartándoselo de la cara.

—Dominique…—No le hace falta saber mucho más para saber que es él la persona que está a su lado.

El profesor tiene cara de alivio. La cara de alguien que hace días que no duerme más que cabezadas, y ve abrirse de nuevo los ojos de la mujer que ama. Los ojos azules que miran a todos los lados curiosa.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—La voz de Casilde vuelve hacerse oír esta vez con algo más de fuerza.

—El Ala Oeste…

La sonrisa de Dominique se borra y la chica sabe que algo malo pasa con ese sitio, a parte de lo que ha podido comprobar. Intenta incorporarse, pero él se lo impide haciendo que vuelva a tumbarse en la cama.

—¿Qué sucede?—Intenta no hablar mucho porque siempre siente que se le escapa el aire del cuerpo. Sabe que ha estado a punto de ahogarse y lo nota en su pecho.

El joven aparta la mano del cabello de la chica y apoya ambas encima del colchón y con los puños cerrados. Casilde escucha como le crujen los dedos.

—Supongo que Marjorie no te ha contado nada, ¿verdad?—Cuando ve como niega con la cabeza lanza un suspiro y empieza a hablar.

El Ala Oeste tiene distintos nombres. El Ala Oeste puede ser el Ala Este, Norte y Sur. El Ala Oeste se mueve, buscando la magia que le permite a la escuela estar oculta. Es donde se concentra toda la magia que se desprende de todo hechizo que se ha llevado a cabo en Beauxbatons. La energía ni se crea ni se destruye. Algo parecido ocurría con la Magia.

Magia concentrada capaz de acabar con cualquier cosa que se pudiera de por medio. Paredes reforzadas evitaba que el Ala Oeste no se descontrolara. Muchos magos habían muerto por la imprudencia de entrar en el Ala buscando el poder que tenía. Pero Beauxbatons era más fuerte. Les había absorbido la magia y luego sus cadáveres han aparecido días después.

Podían irse de allí, por supuesto. Pero estudios elaborados por Magos Ancestrales han determinado que lo más seguro es que la magia de Beauxbatons se moviera buscando grupos de magos en otras partes y con ello, arrasando todo lo que encontraba. Ese era uno de los motivos por el que los planos de la escuela variaban cada x tiempo. Por eso tantos cuadros paisajísticos que marcaban por donde iba arrasando el Ala Oeste.

No le hizo falta mucha más información a Casilde para saber que si se había salvado de aquella muerte inminente era por su condición de squib. No poseía magia. A Beauxbatons no le servía de mucho su cuerpo. Le había dejado escapar. Era la única sobreviviente conocida.


End file.
